


How Lucky Link Is

by CelticProngs



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), M/M, not complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticProngs/pseuds/CelticProngs
Summary: Revali was free from the Malice's grasp. All that is left now is to destroy Ganon. He doesn't know what will happen to him after, but hopefully Link succeeds this time unlike 100 years ago.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	How Lucky Link Is

Finally. Revali was free. All that is left to do is to destroy Calamity Ganon. Then… well, who knows what will happen. Link didn’t stay long after Medoh was free, that isn’t surprising, Revali and Link were never on the best of terms with each other. It’s not like it matters anyway, Link is off to destroy Ganon and Revali can’t do anything more than he is to help. It’s so frustrating. Link, the boy chosen by the sword, savior of Hyrule. There was no fancy sword for Revali, there was no shortcut for him to be well-known and respected, he didn’t get to just touch a magical weapon and get privilege. Revali had worked himself down to the bone for days on end, sacrificing any sort of relationship with anyone to become the best, but of course here he is sitting on the sidelines while Mr. Privilege gets to go and get all the credit for defeating Ganon.

Revali isn’t bitter. It’s just obvious that you shouldn’t let an amnesiac run around Hyrule with a sword and expect him to save the world. Completely unreasonable. They wouldn’t even be in this situation if the King had just let the Champions play a larger role.

Revali was interrupted out of his thoughts by blue lights converging together at the base of Medoh. They finalized their shape and out came Link. 

Sigh. ‘Why is he coming back here? Does he want to make fun of me, maybe tell about his tales of glory, rubbing it in my face that I can’t leave Medoh.’

Link looked around before sitting on the ground watching as the sun set. He pulled out the Sheikah Slate and a blanket materialized. ‘Huh, convenient.’ As Link began to lay down Revali flew down to the rock.

“What do you think you’re doing here?”

Link startled and grabbed at the club laying on the ground before realizing that it was Revali. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t think that you would mind, and I just need to sleep a little bit. I didn’t mean to be a bother. I can leave if you want me to.”

“You can do whatever you want regardless if I tell you not to, so it’s not like my opinion matters anyway.” Revali made to leave, not even knowing why he thought that it would be a good idea to come down here.

“No wait. Can you stay? Sorry. Nevermind. You probably don’t want to stay with me anyway.” Link grabbed at his blanket again, moving to pull it around himself. Revali hesitated before sitting next to Link, his desire for companionship after 100 years in Medoh winning against his dislike of Link. There was an uncomfortable silence.

“So how long have you been running around trying to save Hyrule on faulty memories?” Revali had been wondering about his journey and was hopeful to hear about Rito Village.

“Well, I woke up about 2 months ago. King Hyrule’s ghost told me to head to Kakariko once I got off of the Great Plateau. I met Impa there, she is still alive and really old. She told me to free the divine beasts. I was going to head to Vah Ruta first, but I kept slipping off of the path that led there since it was so slippery and falling in the river.” At this Revali burst out laughing. He always knew that Link was incompetent, but falling off of a path due to rain. Absolutely ridiculous. Link huffed and continued talking. “Well now that you’re done with your little laughing fit. I got frustrated and decided to come to Rito Village since that was where I would find supplies to ward of the heat of the desert or Death Mountain.” Link smiled as he continued. “I had a warm doublet from the Plateau and the old man taught me a recipe that could fight off the cold, so I was the most prepared for this area.”

Revali chuckled a little bit, some of the laughter from his previous fit aiding in the humor. “It really doesn’t make any sense that all the clothes sold to survive any area can only be found in the heart of the area.” Link stood with a start.

“No, it really doesn’t make sense, at all! I mean, how am I expected to climb Death fricken Mountain without fireproof clothing so I don’t burn to death? It just makes any challenge that I have to face, that much harder because of inconvenient selling location.” Link’s cheeks were flushed after his mini rant about store choices. He dropped back to the ground sitting in a criss cross applesauce position looking as if he were pouting.

“You really don’t have to get so heated about it. You could simply take an elixir to fend off the elements. A lot of people use them when going into extreme places like that, or at least, they used to. I’m not sure what they do now, but I could teach you how to make them so you can stop bothering me and go see Daruk or Mipha.”

“I never really thought of that. There isn’t much travel around Hyrule anymore. I’ve only seen one Rito not in the village and the Zoras were only around Zora’s Domain trying to find a hylian to help them with Vah Ruta.” This news shocked Revali.

“Only one Rito? What about any Gorons or Gerudo people?” Link shook his head sadly. When Revali had been alive there were huge roads that had been filled with every race. Rivers ran all over so that Zora could travel quickly. Apparently Ganon had destroyed that system, isolating every race.

“I’m sorry that I can’t give you a better report of how Hyrule is doing.”

“You’re really chatty lately.” He needed to change the subject. He couldn’t keep talking about this.

“Oh… Well, when I forgot everything in the shrine I guess I also forgot that I didn’t talk back then.” Link sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. The sun had almost set and Revali could see Link’s eyelids drooping more and more as he tried to stay awake.

“You shouldn’t stay awake on my account. It’s not like I can sleep too anyway. I won’t be staying the whole night, just so you know.” At Revali’s words, Link finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep warm and, for the first time since waking up, feeling safe.

When morning dawned, Link awoke and saw Revali sitting and looking out in the distance at the sun rise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's the author. Soooo... This is my story. If you have any complaints or comments, comment on it... I s'pose that you already knew that. Also, any tags that you would like me to add. I will do that. Yeah. I hope you enjoyed it. Bye.


End file.
